Creatures of Winter's Dusk
by Whisper of Thunder
Summary: This is not a parody, rewrite, crossover, or x-over of any existing literary work. These characters and situations are solely from my brain, and my brain alone. Please be gentle with your comments, as this is my first story. The title may not make a lick of sense, but hey, I may or may not explain it in the coming chapters. Be ready for some M-rated stuff later


*** Hey, guys! Whisper of Thunder here with my first ever fanfiction entry! The reason I started my profile is because of my friend, Kiss of fire. He's a really great guy, and he really inspired me to make my profile. With all that said and done, I hope you enjoy the story.** **See you guys later :D***

** "**I'd always considered the landscape to be an object of beauty and wonder. I should've known better than to think that. It happened on a cool, winter's morn, while I was strolling through the forest that surrounded my home. I was admiring the snow when I spotted a cave. Being the young, slightly courageous lad was, I entered the cave. Strangely enough, there was a fresh, powdery coating of snow covering the ground. As I looked around, something stirred in the depths of the cave. Through the snow, a pair of cold, glowing eyes regarded me with pure malice. It looked as though the very rocks that made up the cave detached and formed a creature before my eyes. Before it could fully stand, I turned and ran, tears streaming down my face in fear, back to my house. As I cried, I explained to my parents what I had seen. From there, my terror only increased. I heard a low, deafening roar from the edge of the woods. Cold eyes regarded my house, then the creature charged. My parents quickly hid me, then all hell broke loose. As I watched from my hiding place, The beast tore open the front of my house, wounding my father, who had been in attack position by the door, in the process. My mother screamed, a dire mistake, drawing the beast's attention to her. She was backed into a corner, and then, the unthinkable happened. The Beast opened its jaws, expelling bluish- black flame onto my mother. As she died her screams rang through my ears, a permanent reminder of her grisly fate. I blacked out from fear, and the Beast left..."

"Wow, Cree, that's some story."

"Jet, I've already told you, it isn't a story. I mean, you basically just made fun of my life." I said

"Oh, well crap. I'm sorry Cree. I didn't mean any offense to your rent's memory."

"Jet, just shut up. You sound way to formal, and to be honest, I don't really like formality. That's why being a mercenary is cool. No manners, no formalities, and it's a fun job."

I had met Jet about 4 years after the death of my parents. Up until then, i had been moving from one relative to another, dreading the return of the creature and much too afraid to stay in an single place for more than a month or two. Then, as I was walking through the country, I stopped by a monastery- looking building to resupply. When I entered the building I found only Jet, silently meditating in the center of the courtyard. He looked about my age, 15-16 years old, so I had a pretty easy time approaching him. I asked him for supplies, and he led me to the storage sheds. While I resupplied, he asked me about myself. I told him all that I felt was necessary info, then asked him if he would join me on my quest, for I had grown lonely. He agreed, making the case that he as well had grown lonely. When I asked why, he spoke of the same creature that had preyed upon my parents. I tried to conceal my shock, not wanting to give away that the same had happened to me. Over the next three years we walked the lands, gaining fame and prestige from small quests that the local country folk had asked of us, and eventually we were hired as monster-slaying Mercenaries. And so, here we are today.

So, Jet, when do you think we're going to receive our next assignment?" I asked

"Well, Cree, I'm not sure. All i know is that i want the head of that family- slaying bastard on a pike outside my house."

"Sounds like a pretty good plan, man. Alright, we'd better get going. It'll be dusk soon, and monsters will soon be roaming."

"You have a good point, Cree. Time to start slaying" Jet replied

We packed up our campsite, then walked into the forest. Normally the forest is warm, and welcoming. But tonight, all I could see was the monster that destroyed my livelihood. It terrified me to no end. Every snap of a twig made me spin around in a blind panic. Every animal sound scared me into readying my weapons. Eventually we came upon a small herd of deer-like monsters drinking from a small creek. We silently dispatched them, them harvested their skins, scales, and antlers for the next tow we drifted into. The rest of the night was relatively silent, with only the occasional flashback to my childhood trauma.

***And so ends chapter 1. I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far. I'm not sure when chapter 2 will arrive, but it shouldn't have as much exposition as this one did. Until then, I thank you for choosing my story as worthy enough to read. Love you guys!***


End file.
